


Christmas With The Devil

by taggiecb



Series: Satan/Santa [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Harry and Louis encounter some human holiday stress in trying to find the perfect gift.





	Christmas With The Devil

After almost two years of knowing Louis, Harry has gotten to the point where he can feel his presence before he actually apparates into his room. It’s almost a warm feeling of anticipation, butterflies in his stomach. It’s an appropriate feeling he supposes, he doesn’t imagine Louis will ever not give him butterflies. 

He’s at his desk this time. He has noticed over the months that Louis has also gotten better at showing up in the room where Harry is as well. The knowledge puts a pleased little smile on his face. 

“Guess what just came!” Louis says, holding up a crumpled envelope and giving Harry a sound kiss on the lips. 

“The first?” 

“The very first one of the year.” Louis looks at his mail with fond affection, a chicken scratched  _ Dear Satan _ scribbled on the front of the envelope. 

He sees that Louis hasn’t even opened it yet and he almost wants to take it out of his hands and tear into it. Harry has probably gotten at least a few thousand letters by now in early November; and because he gets millions by the end of the year, he doesn’t actually get to open the envelopes. The elves do that and leave neatly stacked, ironed out letters on his desk to read in tandem.

Louis grins at him like the cheshire cat and passes the treasure to him. “Want to open it?” 

Harry is almost embarrassed by how quickly he grabs it from Louis’ hand, but Louis just laughs and takes a perch in the soft leather chair he has on the other side of his desk. The letter itself has only a few stinted sentences but Harry can almost touch the hope held within it when he runs his thumb over the words. 

“ A baby alive and  candyland,” Harry practically whispers. 

“Sounds easy enough,” Louis smiles as he takes it back and tucks it away in his jacket pocket. He settles back into his chair though, not really in a hurry to go anywhere. Harry wishes that he could take a moment to just sit as well, but they both know that he just doesn’t have the time. 

“Do you have a favourite gift?” He asks Louis

Louis just tips his head, the smile never leaving his face. “Well they’re all so different I don’t generally get attached to anything in particular.” 

Harry has to agree, each gift and each child is so unique. 

“Did you receive gifts from Santa when you were a child?” Louis asks him, “Or you know your dad?” He laughs at his own joke.

“Oh yes, it’s hard to stay out of the gift giving spirit around here. Sometimes it gets downright out of hand. When your parents are Mr and Mrs Clause it doesn’t take long to start needing to get creative when making your list.” 

Louis just nods, “Makes sense,” he says, expression thoughtful. 

“What about you?” Harry asks.

“Me?” Louis seems surprised by the question. “I’ve never had a Christmas gift.” He doesn’t sound sad or upset by the revelation, but Harry’s heart breaks and his brain short circuits for a second. 

“You’ve never gotten a Christmas gift?” Harry repeats, “Never?” 

“No Harry, never. Who would ever gift me something?” Louis laughs.

Harry realises that this will be his third Christmas knowing Louis and he hadn’t given him so much as a card for the occasion yet. 

He opens his mouth to apologise or make an excuse or at least defend himself, but Louis is already standing up and shaking his head at Harry’s reaction. “You’ve got a lot of work to do, Love. I’ll be back tonight after supper alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m...yeah ok…” He says before Louis is gone again. “Shit,” He says to himself hoping that Louis can’t hear him. “Niall! Emergency!” He shouts out the door of the office. 

 

Louis’ office appears in front of him once again. The low fire in the hearth gives a warm glow to the dark corners of the room. He carefully places the letter on his desk, smoothing it out with his hand to get the wrinkles out. Harry caused most of the crumples, eagerly pouring over every word. It fills his soul with warmth seeing Harry’s face so joyful. The magic of the Christmas season glows from the twinkle in his eyes.

“Christmas,” Louis sighs. He now understands the stress and negativity that so often accompanies the season. Well, not really, he concedes. But up until this point all Christmas has ever been to him was fulfilling the wishes of hopeful young children. It has always been easy, pleasurable. 

But Harry is neither a child, nor hopeful of anything. He has everything he wants and everything he needs. Everything but more time, but Louis knows that he can’t start messing with time. He tried that once, it didn’t go well for anyone. 

“I can feel your anxiety from here my Lord,” Liam says from the office door that Louis could swear was shut. 

“No need to take so much pleasure from my discomfort,” Louis replies to Liam’s devious smirk. “I didn’t hear you knock.” 

“That’s because I didn’t.” Liam replies unapologetically. “You needed me, so here I am.” 

Louis considers arguing that he feels that he is in no need in any way of Liam, but he would be lying to both of them. “I wanted to get a gift for Harry for Christmas but he has had just about every tangible thing that he needs in his life and I can’t imagine anything I would get him to be special enough.” 

Liam just stares at him, eyes dark and cold. Louis stares back because as much darkness that’s in Liam’s soul, Louis will always win the stare down. “You need help deciding a Christmas gift for your boyfriend, the toy maker.” Liam’s words practically spit venom. Louis would take offence on Harry’s behalf if it wasn’t how Liam said just about everything. 

“Yes,” 

Liam sighs and smooths out the hair on his perfectly manicured eyebrow. Louis thinks that he might just walk out the door, which would probably be for the best, but instead he lowers his hands again, his power stance and composure regained. “Why don’t you ask the elf. He seems to know Harry better than anyone.”

The elf being Niall, and the only person other than Zayn that Liam shows any spec of not despising. His face must give away his reluctance to talk to the one creature that could match Liam in vitriol because Liam does something that might resemble a laugh. “Is the overseer of the underworld scared of a little tiny Christmas elf?” 

A flare of anger and defense of a person’s size rises into Louis’ chest. Specifically a person who matches height and build as Louis himself.“Hey, who are you calling tiny?” His’ voice rumbles loud and deep and Liam steps back instinctively. 

“Niall is the person you want. Don’t say I didn’t try to help.” Liam says, turning on his heel and walking away, chin in the air, but with a definite countenance of having his tail between his legs. Louis throws himself into his desk chair and sighs. The elf it is.  

 

“How in the blazes would I know what Louis would want for Christmas?” Niall scoffs from halfway inside a broken conveyor belt. Harry is happy to see him actually use Louis’ name instead of some form of his worldly title. “You’re the expert after all.” Niall adds, just to sting his pride. 

“I’m asking for a consult,” Harry pouts and crosses his arms. Niall doesn’t even humour him by slowing down his repairs. “A snow globe so that he can summon you whenever he’s lonely.” 

“That’s from the Santa Clause movie.” 

“Well, I’m out of ideas then,” Niall finally stands up and rubs his greasy hands on his apron.

“You are an absolute grinch, Niall Horan,” Harry shouts in a fit of frustration. Niall actually gasps. 

“Well ask the demon for help then!” Niall yells right back. “He probably knows Louis better than you do!” Harry gasps as well. They both stare, not really knowing where to go from here. They fight a lot. They’re practically brothers, but name calling isn’t nice. And neither is questioning the solidity of one another’s relationship. 

“I’m going to my office. Do. Not. Disturb.” Harry tries to sound calm and professional, but he knows it just comes off as petulant. 

“Gladly,” Niall turns around and huffs and mutters his way down the hallway, slamming the first door that he has a chance to walk through. Christmas cheer indeed.

 

In the end Harry knows that Niall’s right. He needs to ask Liam what to get Louis for Christmas. The idea fills him with the same dread that he used to get when he had to stand in front of a crowd as a kid. He’s also faced with the issue of not actually knowing how to get in touch with Liam without asking Louis to speak to him. He really doesn’t want to do that. He wants to at least attempt to surprise him. 

“Zayn!” He suddenly says out loud. That’s who he’ll go to . Zayn has known Louis as long as Liam has. Harry feels guilty admitting that it’s easy to forget about Zayn sometimes. He’s just so quiet. 

“Can I help you with something Harry?” The very same quiet voice that he was just thinking about says directly behind him. He jumps, but he’s kind of used to being popped in on by now. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you,” Harry hesitates for a second, “But since you’re here, yes.” 

Zayn just smiles his angelic smile and opens his hands to let Harry into his world. That world is one of calm and peace and Harry take a breath of relief just being near him. 

“I want to get Louis a Christmas gift. He’s never had one and I want it to be really special.” Harry rushes the words out. They seem so inconsequential in Zayn’s presence. Everything seems that way when he’s in the room. 

Zayn smiles, “That sounds lovely Harry,” He puts a slender finger on his lips as he thinks. “Honestly, the most special thing that you could give to Louis is companionship. I know that you spend as much time together as possible, but you have your duties here and he has his duties there. I think he gets lonely. He was a lot more lonely when he met you, but the nights when you have to be apart are hard for him.

Harry frowns. He worries about Louis’ loneliness a lot. “I’m not saying it to make you feel sad Harry, You’ve brought so much light into his life. There are very few souls on this earth who love Louis, who appreciate what he does. Maybe it would be nice if one more soul could do that for him?”

“Unconditional love?” Harry asks. He feels that Zayn might be speaking in riddles. 

Zayn laughs, but his eyes stay fond and loving, “Yes Harry, shall I be more forward?” 

“I think you might have to be,” Harry pouts, he’s so not usually the guy who doesn’t understand simple Christmas gifts. It’s his job! 

“A companion, a pet maybe?” Zayn says. 

“A pet? Can he?” Harry asks, his heart flutters a bit at the idea. He rarely approves live gifts, but when he does, it’s such a magical experience. 

“Of course!” Zayn laughs joyfully, “it’s life would look a bit different than an average pet, but Louis would make it fulfilling. I think he would love to have something else to love him.”

“A pet, a puppy.” Harry’s heart warms at the thought. “Thank you Zayn,”

“Anytime!” Zayn smiles and then he’s gone. Harry adjusts to the normal levels of stress and urgency that fill the room once again. 

“A puppy!” He practically cheers, pumping his hands in the air. “Niall! A puppy!”  

 

Louis perches on one of the top shelves of one of many large storage rooms in the center of elf operations. He likes that he can be a little bit more of himself here. Most anywhere else, apparating into storage rooms would be strange behaviour. In the North Pole, magic is everywhere, seeped into the pores of the timber that the buildings are made with. 

He spots a perky step and the determined chin of the head elf making his way down the aisle, right on time. 

“Hey Niall,” He calls down, jumping the twenty feet to the floor and landing softly in front of him. 

“Hell boy, what’s up?” Niall replies but keeps walking, not even breaking stride. 

Louis falls into Niall’s stride easily. He’s used to Niall’s frosty demeanor now. Sometimes he even enjoys the banter that he’s able to pick up with him. He doesn’t have time today though for bickering. He needs help. “I need a gift for Harry, an idea for a gift that is.”

“A cat,” Niall replies without even taking a pause.

“A cat? Are you sure?” Louis asks, it can’t be that simple. 

Niall sighs and finally stops, a look of annoyance so clear on his face that he’s sure the south pole could feel it. He turns on Louis and rolls his eyes. “Harry had a cat when he was young, loved the thing. It lived a long and happy life. But it was a regular cat and regular cats don’t live as long as Santa Clauses. Harry said he would never have another pet because as much as we can do here, we can’t make regular animals live longer than they’re supposed to. Harry would have gone through a dozen pets by now and he doesn’t have the heart to lose them. Probably why he likes you so much.” 

“So what does that have to do with me?” Louis asks.

“You could make the cat live could you not? Put a hex on it?”

“I’m not a witch,” Louis crosses his arms, trying desperately to hide the laugh bubbling deep within. 

“Can you do it or not?” Niall asks, cocking a hip, and raising an eyebrow at Louis. 

“Well, yeah I guess I could…” 

“No buts Louis, I don’t have time for this. You want to get him something special, get him a cat, hex it, or spirit it, or whatever it is you do, and leave me alone.” Niall says and then immediately turns to walk away. Louis would almost think he was truly annoyed except on the way down the endless aisle he gives Louis a wave, “See ya around hell boy,” before the spanse of the warehouse envelopes him. 

 

Christmas eve is a rushed ordeal in the Baris household, or more commonly known as the North Pole. Louis dutifully and happily sits on the passenger side of the sleigh, barely having a chance to speak to Harry aside from a few short comments. But once they're on their way home again to let Harry rest Louis takes his hand.

“I got you a gift,” he leans into Harry's ear feeling the tickle the curl of his hair and the fur on his hat. 

Harry smiles and leans into Louis’ touch. “I got you something as well, can we rest first though?” Harry's barely holding his head up. To admit to needing sleep means he must be utterly exhausted. 

“Of course my love, let’s go home,” Harry smiles, a small burst of rejuvenation, as he picks up the reigns and gives the reindeer a sharp snap.

 

It’s late in the morning when Harry rouses again. They’re surrounded by the warmth of Harry’s hand made four poster bed and soft handmade quilts. Louis tries not to watch him the entire time he sleeps, it’s probably creepy. 

“Merry Christmas,” Harry says to Louis in a gravelly voice, his eyes are barely opened but a smile creeps up his cheeks in pure joy. 

“Same to you,” Louis replies, antsy for Harry to come around, but not really wanting to leave their little haven at the same time. He shifts his legs and feels Harry meld into him as though they were one person. 

“We did it,” Harry stretches out a bit and wraps his arms more securely around Louis. 

“You did it, I watched.” Louis chuckles but feels Harry’s pride. Feels pride in Harry. 

“Not done yet though am I?” Harry drags himself out of bed. It’s a slow process with a lot of groaning and tripping. He throws on a soft blue knitted sweater over his close fit underwear and sighs when he’s finally in an upright position. “I got you something, I hope you’ll like it.” 

“I actually got you something as well,” Louis suddenly feels the weight of presenting a gift to this utterly special and incredible person. The feeling of not being enough is clear and present in the forefront of his mind. “I’m just going to pop down and get it. “

When he gets to his office, Zayn is there, sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, stroking the small black ball of fur. “Just keeping her company,” he smiles indulgently when Louis silently questions him. “I think she’ll be very happy in her new life.” 

“I think so too,” Louis picks her up gently and brings her to his chest. He found her alone, struggling for life near an almost frozen creek. But she’s strong and sweet. He’s suddenly excited to present her to her new companion. And a little sad to see her go at the same time. He’s only had her with him for a few days, but she’s brought a little bit of life to his place. 

When he returns to the cozy confines of Harry’s bedroom, Harry is already staring in his direction. There’s a tinge to his cheeks and his lip is fit securely between his teeth. It takes all of five seconds of Louis staring back before Harry notices what’s in his hands. 

“Is that…” He comes closer, hands first, 

“A kitten,” Louis feels almost apologetic. The kitten stares up at Harry with big green eyes as he almost completely encompases her with his two hands. 

“You got me a kitten?” The smile on Harry’s face is blinding. Louis can only nod for a few seconds before he’s able to speak.

“Not just a kitten,” he says, catching Harry’s attention away from the little bundle for a second. “Niall said that you had a cat once and losing it...was hard on you.” 

“Yeah, I mean, I know that most people outlive pets, but when you live as long as me...well you know.... A cat’s life is just a drop in the bucket.” He holds the kitten tighter to his chest. The kitten merely snuggles in, batting at Harry’s nose with a soft paw. 

“This little one will live a long happy life, same as you.” Louis replies. 

“Same as me?” Harry stares at it in awe.

“Just the same,” Louis nods. 

“Oh Louis, thank you so much. What shall I name it?” 

“It’s a her, and I’ve been calling her Olive,” 

“Olive, little black Olive…” Harry laughs, “Oh I get it!” 

“Ha, yeah.” Louis gives the kitten a pet on the head. She’s so tiny that he can only use one finger to fit between her little ears. 

“Welcome to the North Pole little Black Olive,” Harry coos and rubs her belly that’s just been filled with food thanks to Zayn. He then pauses, “Oh!” and rushes to the other side of the bed. He places Olive on the bed and picks up a big box, bringing it over to Louis. Louis takes it and immediately the box starts to vibrate. 

“Harry what did you do?” Louis laughs as a little white ear pokes out of the corner. 

“I’ve been calling her Rose,” Harry says, lovingly scratching the puppy on the neck which has found its way fully out of the gift wrap. 

“White Rose,” Louis smiles, “well aren’t we the pair.”

“Merry Christmas Louis,” Harry picks up Olive as her and Rose give each other baby kisses from each of their arms, 

“Merry Christmas to our little family,” Louis squeezes the squirmy bundle and kisses Harry. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
